


Королева Дороги / Queen of the Road

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Такую приметную машину, как Импала, оставлять при себе - абсолютно нелогично. Однако, в жизни не всегда есть место логике.Где-то между 02.12. Nightshifter / Ночной оборотень и 02.13. Houses of the Holy / Небеса обетованныеImpalaverse, часть 2.





	Королева Дороги / Queen of the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Queen of the Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520233) by [tolakasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolakasa/pseuds/tolakasa). 



Это разбило ему сердце, но после фиаско в Милуоки Дин осознал, что день, которого он так боялся – всё же наступил.  
Он должен избавиться от Импалы.

– Ты уверен насчёт этого? – спросил Бобби. Он озабочен не меньше, чем в тот день, когда мальчики появились у него во дворе после смерти Джона. Может, даже немного больше.

– Её слишком легко опознать, – сказал Дин. Скорее, _заставил_ себя это сказать. Сэмми бросил на него ещё один обеспокоенный взгляд, молча высказывая тот же вопрос, что и Бобби.   
Знаете уже что? И так проблем хватает – и без этих двоих, которые делают всё это ещё _тяжелее_ для него. Может, позвать ещё Эллен, или Миссури – чтобы ему ещё _хуже_ стало? Миссури хороша в умении сделать его несчастным.

– Я уверен, – сказал он резким тоном. Сэм уже два дня как достаёт его этим вопросом, что вообще-то странно. Он был уверен, что Сэм-то будет обеими руками за то, чтобы избавиться от машины.  
– Мы не можем позволить поймать нас. Только не сейчас.  
Оставив Сэма опустошать багажник и договариваться о новой машине, он заставил себя уйти, не прикоснувшись к ней напоследок. Если он попробует...

Эта машина была частью его жизни с самого рождения. Мама ездила на ней за продуктами, папа перевозил их в ней из одного дерьмового мотеля в другой. Она была самым постоянным в жизни Дина – более постоянным, чем папа. Более постоянным, чем Сэм. _Она_ никогда не уезжала в колледж.  
А теперь ему приходится её бросать.

Он потерял папу. Он потерял машину. Он теряет Сэмми.

Он не знал, что ему делать, поэтому делал то, что обычно: позволил Сэму толковать о деталях, пока он уходит отсюда; и продолжал уходить, пока не понял, что уже ничто не выдаст его внутренней боли.

* * *

У новой машины номера Небраски; там есть ремни безопасности, CD-плеер, кондиционер – и никакой индивидуальности. И она бежевая.  
Нет, правда. Она _бежевая_. Сэм ничего не понимает в машинах. У этого парня слишком много ума и не хватает страсти.

Может, он и впрямь демон.

В Род-Айленде у них дело. Убийства – люди утверждают, что их заставили это сделать ангелы. Дин позволил Сэму вести машину. Теперь нет причины ревниво оберегать водительское место. Хотя, если у Сэма не улучшится музыкальный вкус, ему, наверное, придётся это сделать в целях самозащиты.

Дин сидел на переднем пассажирском сиденье, таращась в унылые поля, пробегающие за окном, ощущая ремень безопасности, врезающийся в шею; слушая... _нечто_ , о чём Сэм клятвенно заверил, что это "глубокое", "содержательное" и "серьёзное", как будто _музыке_ надо быть _серьёзной_ ; и пытаясь не слишком зацикливаться на своих страданиях. Это было трудно сделать под аккомпанемент песен из радиоприемника, которые старались внушить слушателям впечатление, насколько важны _их_ страдания. Обычно при помощи плохих рифм и акустических гитар (потому что электрогитара – это ведь так _неглубоко_ ).

Переночевать они остановились где-то в Индиане. Сэм всё ещё обеспокоен, и Дин об этом осведомлён, но что делать-то? Тот федерал многое знал о _папе_ , черт побери, и о Сэмми, и о том, как они росли. За все те годы Импала не имела другого номерного знака. И если этого нет в их рассылках, то этот федерал – идиот, а он не _производил_ впечатления идиота. Да и выследить Винчестеров идиот обычно не способен.

Дин не мог заснуть – у него было такое чувство, будто он ударил в спину своего лучшего друга. Он лежал без сна, думая про Импалу, вспоминая старые дни, и рассеянно подсчитывал, сколько раз Сэм выныривал из своих кошмаров. Эта ночь выдалась спокойной – звуки, доносящиеся с кровати в другом углу комнаты, свидетельствовали о том, что Сэм просыпался всего три раза. 

Наконец, рассвет высветлил окно. Он встал, оделся и вышел, собираясь отправиться позавтракать. И первое, что он увидел – чёрная Импала 67-го года, припаркованная рядом с их машиной. Бывают дни, когда жизнь – отстой.  
Погодите-ка.  
 _Свою_ Импалу он узнал бы где угодно и с завязанными глазами. А канзасские номера KAZ 2Y5 – лишь подтверждение его инстинкта.

– _СЭМ_! – заорал он. И увидел, что другая машина вся побита – разбитое ветровое, выбитые боковые окна, помятое крыло. Словно вынырнула из гонок на выживание. – Кому это в голову пришло?  
– Чего? – Сэм, пошатываясь спросонья, подошёл к двери и выглянул наружу. И вздрогнул. Пробормотал что-то – Дин толком не разобрал, но похоже на "этого-то я и боялся".

– Я думал, ты согласился со мной, что нам слишком опасно продолжать на ней ездить! Зачем ты попросил Бобби пригнать её сюда?

– А, – сказал Сэм. – Поверь, Дин, Бобби её никуда не перегонял.  
– А кто же? Если не _ты_ и не _я_?  
– Эээ... Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал, как ты заснул за рулём, и машина ехала самостоятельно?  
Дин пристально поглядел на него. Конечно, он помнил. Потому что выдумать такую чушь было совершенно не в характере Сэмми.  
– Я _не_ засып...  
Сэм закатил глаза.

– Ты бы очень меня _выручила_ , если бы откровенно всё продемонстрировала, – сказал он.   
Сказал _машине_.

Раздался весёлый гудок. Машина подкатилась к Дину и легонько пихнула его в ногу. Как щенок-переросток. Это было совершенно целенаправленное перемещение, толчок сделан слишком нежно, а затем машина быстро откатилась в прежнее положение.

– Это одержимость, – сказал Дин. – Наверняка. Бобби купил какие-то детали...  
– Я у него об этом уже спрашивал. Он меня тогда чуть было не убил. Это не одержимость, и никаких деталей с заклятьями не было в неё при ремонте поставлено. _Она_ просто – другая, не как обычные машины. Она... ну... вроде как живая. Более или менее.

– Сэм, – очень-очень осторожно сказал Дин. – Это _машина_.  
– _Знаю_ , – огрызнулся Сэм. – И _ты_ тоже знаешь. Только вот проблема – _она_ думает иначе.  
– _Сукин_ сын, – прошептал Дин. Фары Импалы мигнули светом, и она опять толкнула его в ногу, понастойчивей, чем в первый раз.

– А что тогда случилось с ... с _этим_?  
Сэм посмотрел на бежевый автомобиль.  
– А ты как _думаешь_? – сказал он тоном, которым обычно говорил, когда Дин выкидывал какое-нибудь дикое коленце.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что моя машина избила твою? – спросил Дин, внезапно почувствовав себя оправдывающимся. Сэмова широкая ухмылка подтвердила его опасения.  
– Блин. Это просто... просто _блин_.

– Думаю, она просто хочет быть уверенной, что ты её снова не бросишь, – у Сэма на лице всё та же ухмылка "младший сделал старшего всухую", как тогда, когда он узнал, что Кэсси бросила Дина. Дин – очень благородно, кстати – сдержал желание стереть эту ухмылку с его физиономии.

Машина снова издала гудок – тихий, вопросительный и немного испуганный.

Дин провёл рукой по чёрному металлу.  
– Прости меня, – пробормотал он, – я не знал.  
Откуда-то из-под капота донеслось слабое механическое урчание. Звучало оно радостно и удовлетворённо.

Ключи лежали всё там же, где они договаривались, чтобы Бобби их оставил – в бардачке. На случай, если бы им понадобилось забрать машину с его автосвалки.

Он ухмыльнулся. Мир снова был приведён в порядок.  
– Достань-ка шмотки из багажника той фигни, – велел он Сэму. – Поведу _я_.


End file.
